


Piloting Crimson Typhoon

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Genderswap, Gottbleed Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has a problem and Newt has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piloting Crimson Typhoon

Title: Piloting Crimson Typhoon  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: fem!Hermann Gottlieb, fem!Newton Geiszler  
Word Count: 366  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: genderswap  
A/N: This is for **Gottbleed Week** and for [headlesshorseduck](http://headlesshorseduck.tumblr.com).  
Summary: Hermione has a problem and Newt has a solution.

 

Hermione rubs her stomach absently as she adds a series of numbers to her equation. A horrified look crosses her face when she realizes just why she’s felt out of sorts for most of the day. She swears under her breath when she remembers she used all of her supplies the last time around. While she’d been meaning to pick up more at the store, she’d completely forgotten about it.

She bites her lip before turning around to look at her lab partner. “Newt?”

Newt looks up from the piece of Kaiju viscera she’s poking at. “What’s up?”

“I have a bit of a problem. Hopefully you can help me until I can make a trip into the city.” Hermione tries not to squirm under Newt’s curious gaze. “It’s um... Aunt Erma decided to visit earlier than usual.”

“What the heck are you talking about?” Newt peels her gloves off. “What does that have to do with me?”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Hermione tries again. “I’m piloting the Crimson Typhoon. Please don’t make me spell this out.”

Newt’s eyes widen when she finally grasps what Hermione is talking about. “Oh. I have something you could use, but I don’t think you’re going to like it. It isn’t the usual things.”

“Maybe I’ll just go ask Mako instead.”

“Just give me a second, okay? Then you can do whatever you want.” Newt sprints to the back of the lab and rummages around in a couple of boxes before letting out a cry of triumph. “Found him!”

“Did you just say ‘found him’?” Hermione frowns in confusion. “What’s in the box?”

“Only the most awesome thing I ever bought of etsy back in the day.” Newt sets the cardboard box down on the counter and opens the lid. “I present to you the reusable Sexy Vampire Menstrual Pad!”

Hermione stares at the inside of the box for a moment. Her mouth opens and closes a few times, but no sound comes out. She reaches out and puts the lid on the box. “I’m going to go see Mako.” Turning on her heel, she heads towards the door to the lab.

“You’re missing out, Hermione. He’s fantastic!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Yes, the Sexy Vampire Menstrual Pad does exist, along with other versions.](http://www.buzzfeed.com/peggy/sexy-halloween-inspired-menstrual-pads-you-can-act#tugom)


End file.
